


How Hell Learned Of Stands

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, I had no time to write a proper fic name so here you go, So I apologize for the crappy writing and lack of characters, unfinished fic, yo this was for a challenge on r/fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ell learns about Stands. They’re also greeted by a certain power hungry vampire.
Kudos: 8
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #17 / March 2020





	How Hell Learned Of Stands

For many years, Hell did what it did best: contain the sinners and other immoral people and keep them away from Heaven.

Criminals, murderers, psychopaths, corrupt people, etc. Hell harbored all the filth the Earth had to share. So much so that Hell actually suffered from overpopulation and that Exterminators has to come down to control them. 

However, Hell and its inhabitants had never heard of something called a Stand user. 

It had started off as a rumor at first. Some demon in the 1980 spread news that some rock came from space and had infected an entire mineral excavation team. Everyone on team had died, but two people had acquired powers just before meeting their demise. Everyone had pushed it aside as some idiotic prank. 

Until a Stand user actually did come to Hell, although it nearly took a decade. An old man with the Stand ‘Tower Of Gray’ came tumbling down. After being asked some questions, the demons came to the conclusion that this old man demon was in fact one of the kind of people that the demon was talking about. 

“What do you bastards want with me?! Respect your elders!” The old man was being bombarded with questions and the paparazzi while trying to get out of the chaos, with each attempt being met with failure. 

The old man eventually caved in and informed the denizens of Hell that his name was Gray Fly, and he was in fact a Stand user. There were more like him, he was in a group called the ‘Agents Of DIO’, although he didn’t know most of the others Stands, other than one or two of them. 

But the public wasn’t done with him yet. Gray Fly was still being flooded with more questions and asked for photographs and autographs. 

Gray Fly had enough and brought out his Stand, it floating over him as his guardian. The paparazzi looked at him and the space above Gray Fly and saw nothing, as they were not Stand users. 

“Old man, are you ok? There’s nothing up there,” one demon had said as checked a second time.

“You idiots want to see my Stand so badly? Then see it in all of its glory!” As he said that, Tower Of Gray shot its stinger at the mouths of the public, tearing out their jaws and flesh. After that, Tower Of Gray had also pierced the heads and skulls of several other demons, causing panic and chaos among the crowd.

Gray Fly took this opportunity to escape from the crowd. He ran towards the great unknown, which was a large city. 

He didn’t know what he was getting into or where he was going, but he needed to get away from all of that right now. Gray Fly hated being in large crowds, unless the Stand user was there to reap and sow. 

The city was a big one, probably bigger than New York and with all of the energy and hustle big cities have. Streets were lined up with all kinds of vehicles, from cars to lavish limos to broken down trucks, this street had them all. Blinding lights weren’t a rarity, and Gray Fly squinted his eyes from the intensity of them. 

The sounds of feet running on pavement reached the old man, and said Stand user looked behind him to see what it was.

It was the demon paparazzi from before, back with their equipment. They still wanted a piece out of Gray Fly, despite seeing their kind having their tongues and insides ripped out. 

Gray Fly wasn’t putting up with the damn paparazzi’s bullshit anymore. He spotted a nearby alley and dashed into it, with the Stand attacking the crowd. In a couple of moments the crowd was no more, reduced to a few lone demons. The remaining fled.

In the darkness of the alley, Gray Fly regained his breath. All the running around was starting to take a toll on his frail body. 

Was this what Hell really was? Just some large city covered in brimstone and fire? 

Gray Fly had always knew that his actions would be getting him a one way ticket to the place, but the Hell he was taught was a place purely of torture and death, not this. 

If so, Gray Fly wanted to experience it fully, in all of its fiery glory. 

He stepped outside of the alley, and prepared himself. 

Over time, more Stand users came down into Hell. A man by the name of Devo. Someone called J. Geil. His mother, Enya. And the most notable of all: Dio. 

He wasn’t any different then when he was alive. He still craved power, and generally looked down on everyone but himself. When he was beaten by an overlord demon, he was flabbergasted on why he had lost. 

This overlords name was Alastor. He had seen the vampire sucking a poor imps blood, leaving a dried up corpse in its wake. Alastor was intrigued by his power and approached him. 

“You fine gentleman, may I have a word with you?”

Dio looked at the man. He was rather tall, standing over most of the other inhabitants with ease, although he was still shorter than Dio. He wore a red shirt alongside a bow tie, with dark burgundy pants. Antlers were also present. He also carried what seemed to be a sentient microphone around with him. 

“Get out. I have no interest with you.” 

“That’s what you think my fine sir, but we both have a lot in common.” 

“Really?” Dio put his fingers on his chin, and thought about this man for a little. While he might’ve been a little strange, he didn’t seem to be a half bad ally. 

“Tell me more. What can you do? What’s your name?”

“Alastor. And you see, I am fighting to keep my status as an overlord in Hell.” 

“And what may an overlord be, Alastor?” 

“You see, an overlord is a very powerful demon in Hell, able to do anything he desires. Perhaps even rule over an entire side of the Pentagram.” Alastor had put his fingers around the vampire’s neck, obviously trying to sway him. 

“I like that. Let’s become allies, Alastor.” 

“So it’s a deal?” Alastor removed his fingers from Dio’s neck and held it out to him, now engulfed in some kind of strange flame. 

“THE WORLD!” As Dio said those words, The World appeared, stopping time . The demons were all stopped right in their tracks. 

Dio moved right next to Alastor, having his Stand move behind him. He smirked, thinking about this overlord status. 

“Overlord, huh? If what this guys saying is true...” The World clenched its fist, preparing for a punch. 

“Then that means... I’ll reign supreme in this world! The world of Hell!” 

“THE WORLD!” Upon hearing Dio’s voice, The Stand punched through Alastor, leaving a large hole in his stomach, just like what he had done to Kakyoin. 

“Time moves again.” With that, the flow of time resumed, letting the chaos of the battlefield continue its antics and its war. Only one thing changed. 

Alastor was now on the ground, taking hard and shallow breathes. His eyes focused on one thing; Dio. 

“Sir... what have... you done...?” 

Dio’s smirk turned into a full smile. He walked away from the demon, leaving him to die in this wasteland. 

“From what I’ve seen, dying here doesn’t seem to be much of a problem. After all, there is no second Hell, now am I right?” 

“But know this, Alastor. I, Dio, have a dream. A dream to become an overlord!” 

Meanwhile, in the Happy Hotel, Vaggie was looking at the TV with a stern look. It was about the new turf war, and Alastor had made the headlines about dominating it. A few minutes later, he was reported dead with a hole in his chest.

“Goddamit.” Vaggie slowly facepalmed, knowing that hiring an overlord, especially as someone as eccentric as Alastor, was a bad decision. How would Charlie react to this?


End file.
